


Sweet Creature

by LHismutual



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Cheating, Depression, Famous Harry, Fluff, Forgiveness, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, OT5, One Shot, Popular Harry, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Top Louis, Triggers, Writer, Writing, larry - Freeform, music louis, non famous louis, otp, they share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHismutual/pseuds/LHismutual
Summary: I guess the moral of this one shot is that love doesn't hurt. People hurt people. Yet, sometimes you have to fight cause love is rare and just as you thought everything was broken, sometimes not quite really.one shot: Harry cheats on Louis.





	Sweet Creature

'Come on love, you can tell me anything.' Louis said gently to Harry who was obviously avoiding his glance.  
'Lou I'm sorry…' he lowered his head.  
'What's going on Haz? You're freaking me out.'   
'I-'  
'You what love?' Harry started crying. ' shh...Come here.' Louis hugged him tight, took his hand and dragged him on the bed. Harry sat down, hid his face with his left hand and sighted heavily. Louis carressed the back of his right hand. Harry fell silent for a while, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks, sniffling once in a while  
'What's going on love?' Harry wiped his eyes with his palms and somehow found the strength to speak.

'I cheated on you.' Harry said in a barely audible whisper.

'You what- you – excuse me?' Louis stared at him stupefied.  
'I cheated on you.' Louis stood up but didn't speak, in fact, he simply couldn't. They both went silent for a while Louis in complete shock. Harry's head bent, silent tears wetting his cheeks.  
'I'm sorry- I-' Harry's voice broke the silence.  
'His name.' Louis' expression turned from shock to anger.  
'Lou I-'  
'His fucking name.' He repeated gravely.  
'Olly.'  
'Alexander?'   
'Yes...I-'  
'Shut up.' he snapped, he was so mad he couldn't shout, somehow it made sense.  
'Please I can explain everything.'  
'I don't want you to.' Louis laughed bitter.' What the fuck did you expect?' Harry stood up but Louis stepped back in disgust. ' Get the fuck out of this house.' but Harry came closer.  
'Please Lou I'm sorry.'  
' I said get the fuck out of this house.'

 

-

 _*bip*_  
_'Are you alright mate? We're supposed to watch footie tonight remember? The fuck you doing?'_  
_*bip*_

 _'Come on Louis, answer your calls, Zayn is freaking out.'_  
_'I'm not freaking out Nialler.'_  
_'Yes you are. Anyways, answer your damn phone mate.'_  
  
_* bip *_  
_'The fuck Harry ain't answering too? You too are fucking aren't you? '_  
_'Niall please don't be rude.'_  
_'Sending a message is not that difficult Z!'_  
_* bip *_  
_'It's been 4 hours, and you're still not answering. England lost by the way. Niall and I are going at your place.'_

 

  
Zayn and Louis had been friends since kindergarten, they had always been here for each other, when Zayn's sister died in a car crash, when Louis' parents got divorced, even when Zayn fell in love with a certain Liam. Most of their friends didn't understand how these two could be best mates. In fact, they had pretty much nothing in common. Zayn was a shy kid, kind and introverted. Louis, well, Louis was the one running everywhere, getting lost on purpose in the supermarket. Growing up Zayn was in his bubble, painting again and again. He didn't bother making friends nor being famous. Louis was the one everyone knew, funny, sassy, and always ready to do the stupidest things.  
They went in the same Art School but Zayn followed a degree with a specialism on surrealistic paintings - which Louis found horrendously boring, and Louis went for Music production. Zayn loved silence. Louis didn't know this concept. Zayn preached self-restraint. Louis was flamboyant.

The fact that Zayn and Louis had nothing in common was not entirely true though. They both loved tattoos, beer, pizzas and men.

Louis had always known he was gay, it hadn’t been something he’d discovered one night out of the blue. He had many girlfriends in high school though, but it was more a distraction than commitment.

  
His life really started to make sense the first semester of his second year at university. He would always remember this day. As usual, he was late and hadn't had the time to pick up a subject of his choice for the first period. So, he ended up being forced to attend a literature class no one cared about. The subject of their studies was ' English Romantic Period and Its legacies on Modern Literature' truly boring. He was running on the corridors when he hit someone.

  
'Hey watch out mate!' the tall man turned around with a serious look on his face.  
'Excuse  _me_.' He said louder.  
'Excuse me? Who do you think you are?' Louis asked simply.  
'Get the fuck out.' The dumb repeated, he was suspiciously hiding something behind him. No, it was _someone_. There was a guy behind him, Louis bent forward to see him properly: curly brown hair, baby face, outrageously beautiful. Louis noticed that the content of his backpack was on the floor.

  
'What are you doing?'  
'None of your business.' The guy muttered but Louis didn't listen and went straight to the backpack, picking up everything.  
'What do you think you doing?' the idiot replied.  
'Were you bullying this poor guy?' Mr stupid went blank, Louis stood up took the hem of his tee to make him bent. ' Get the fuck out of here. I swear if I see you near him again you're gonna be into trouble.' He came closer. ' By trouble, you idiot, I mean my fist into your face. Understood?' And the guy completely shocked and freaked out left them.

  
'Seriously? Bullies at uni? ' he shook his head, the curly one was tidying his things. ' Why are you here anyway? First-years don't have class on this floor.'  
''m not a first year.' He muttered.  
'Oh.' Louis raised his eyebrows. 'you seem pretty young though. How old are you?'  
'16.' wow Louis thought. So, the guy must have been really, really smart.  
'Well, be careful okay? I probably won't be here to save your arse next time.’

Louis smiled at him and noticed the colour of his eyes, a beautiful light-green with a subtle ounce of yellow. The smart ass smiled back a tiny, microscopic smile and left.

 _Lou 14:18 pm_ _  
_Guess what Z? Just saved a baby from a certain death! 'm a fuckin hero.__

 _Fucker 14:19 pm_ _  
_The fuck? Ur supposed to b in class.__

 _Lou 14:19pm_ _  
_the guy is 16 . smart ass and shit . Cant find the room .__

 _Fucker 14:21_ _  
_What am I goin to do with u xx__

But it wasn't that particular moment that marked Louis. His life changed the moment he found the room – 30 minutes later-. He was about to open the door when he heard someone reading a poem. He stood on his feet, listening carefully, gosh this was something, the guy was so passionate it gave him Goosebumps. Everyone was listening, there was no sound except his raspy voice.

The entire room surely was mesmerized by his ton, rhythm and voice. When the voice finally stopped Louis came into the room, apologizing for being late and found a seat as far as possible from the board.  
'Thank you Harry. This was really beautiful.' The teacher said peering at the reader. The student turned his head, Louis scrutinized his face, curly-haired, baby face, green eyes.  
_No fucking way_  he thought.

-

'Mate you in here?' Zayn asked cautiously.  
'told you they were fucking….' Niall muttered.  
'watch your mouth.'  
The house was empty, it was absolutely dead silent - like in those films where everyone is gone, well not gone, just dead, hidden in some closets - They searched for any sign of life in the kitchen, the sitting room, the garden, no one was here. Niall decided to go upstairs, that was when he found Louis.

He was in the shower, clothes on, water running on his body, drenched to the bone.  
'Mate, everything alright?' Zayn asked worried. But Louis didn't flinch, as quiet as the grave. Niall looked at him speechless, all he could see was profound despair, a shell of a man, standing here, lifeless.  
' Ok Louis, we gonna take you out of the shower right? ' Niall and Zayn took him by under his arms, lifted him until the three of them reached his bed. Louis' eyes were so empty it made Zayn want to puke.  
'Gonna take your clothes off and put something dry, alright mate?' But again, Louis didn't respond. He simply didn't care. Niall brought a cotton jumper and woollen shorts.

Niall went to check on Harry, because he wasn't answering either and he figured it had something to do with Louis. Zayn stayed, all night long. He kept petting Louis' hair, saying ' it's gonna be alright bro' over and over again. Around 4 am Louis sat criss-crossed and cried his eyes out two hours straight. It broke Zayn's heart, this was too painful to watch.

'Louis, bro, please tell me, what's going on? Stop crying please mate…'  
'I wish I was dead Z.' He replied simply.  
'What's going on?' Zayn frowned, still caressing his back.  
'How could he do that to me?'  
'I don't understand, tell me.'  
'He cheated on me.' they both went silent, Zayn was flabbergasted, this couldn't be true. Harry wouldn't do that, this was not the Harry he knew.

'How do you-' Louis was still avoiding his glance.  
'He told me.' He said sharply.  
'I'm sorry bro. I-'  
'With Olly.'  
'Olly?' Zayn asked carefully not sure if Louis could handle questions anymore.  
'The singer guy.' But Zayn couldn't remember, Harry had been so asked lately. 'I wish I was dead.'

'We'll figure this out. I've got you. ' But Zayn's words didn't sooth Louis at all. He'd been crying for so long his lungs were sore and so was his throat, suddenly he felt the need to vomit.  
He vomited. Again and again. At some point he had nothing left to puke, only gall remained.

At dawn he finally fell asleep, gripping Zayn so tight it hurt.

-

'I don't know Nialler!'  
'How come you don't know? That's easy. Do you like him or not?'  
'I- He's funny and talkative and brilliant! Lazy but brilliant!'  
'See?! You like him.' Niall grinned.  
'No I- I don't know okay?' Harry replied exasperated.  
'Just tell him Harry.'  
'Easy to say… I barely talk to him, I mostly listen to what he has to say. When I don't it's because I'm studying and he's watching me.'  
'Tell me H, what kind of guy would watch another study if he's not fond of him?'  
'A perv.' Niall laughed.  
'Come on!'  
'He is not fond of me.'  
'Pleaaaase, he is so fond it's embarrassing. Did you see how he looks at you when you speak about poetry, literature and shit?'  
'He is not.'  
'It's been two months Haz, two months of you reading him extracts, poems, talking about literature, art and shit! The guy doesn't even bother going to school when he knows he won't see ya!'

  
'He's not quite fond of school I think. But he's brilliant… Anyway I think he's with that guy, Zayn.' He sighted.  
'He is not. They are mates, I saw him kiss Liam Payne the other day.'  
'You're lying! ' Harry snapped.  
'I'm not!' Niall chuckled.  
'How do you know Liam's name anyway?'  
'First everyone knows who he is, plus he came to borrow books at the school library. And I happen to work at the library remember?'  
' Not convinced.' Harry replied displaying his best resting bitch face.  
'According to Christie they-'  
'Who is Christie?' He frowned.  
' Nichole's best friend.' Niall replied as if it was obvious.

  
'Jeez Niall who is Nichole?' Harry started to think this whole conversation was not making any sense.  
' The girlfriend of Liam's cousin. '  
'So what?' Harry told him impatient.  
'So Christie works with me on Fridays, she told me Liam and Zayn have been flirting all Summer and Liam asked him to be his boyfriend and he said yes! Now they are together. People call them Ziam, and they tattoo on each other skin'  
' Damn Ni, you should work for TMZ.'

-

'I don't know, he's not answering my calls, Niall told me to leave them alone because it was too hard for Haz, I don't know, I reckon we have to wait ? '  
'You can't just sit there and watch them break up.' Zayn muttered still half-asleep, his head resting on Liam's pecs.  
'I know babe, but what do you want to do? It's harsh for everyone.' Liam answered softly, playing with his hair.  
' What do you mean?'  
'I'm just saying Harry wants to be alone, we can't just go at Niall's and ask him about him cheating on Louis, can we? He must be devastated.'  
'You're right.' Zayn smiled at him, and lifted himself with some difficulty to kiss his boyfriend.

  
'I know.' He kissed him back.  
'How would you feel?' Zayn asked.  
'If you cheated on me?' Liam followed knotting his fingers with Zayn's.  
'Yes.' Zayn mumbled tracing Liam's jawline with his nose.  
'I’d die. Yep, I'd die of hatred. We can only hate people as much as we can love them you know.'

' it makes sense.' He kissed him, one kiss on his lips, one on his nose and one on his jaw.  
'They will be fine babe, they're a strong couple. Louis may hate Harry with all his heart, at the end of the day Love always wins.'

-

A month had passed. Louis and Harry hadn't seen each other since Harry's revelation. They had seen the other lads, separately though. Harry hadn't returned Home, he was staying at Niall's. Hopefully as Niall was only an assistant until he'd get his diploma, he didn't have much pupils to teach, so he could take care of Harry. But Harry passed his days crying and if he didn't cry it was because he was asleep on the couch or cooking for Niall.

He didn't write anything anymore, he said once to Niall that, being out of love, it was impossible for him as a writer to share anything, that words were missing and those he had in mind were insufficient. He said any writer without a muse couldn't write anything but shite. And finished stating that everything was dead inside him.

Louis didn't do much better. The best part of his job was when he'd get to celebrate new contracts, at least he could drink himself under the table without being judged. Everything was blurry and dull, he'd woke up wishing he was dead, shower, work, at noon he'd drink, a lot, then go back to work, being drunk for a couple of hours, work again until his tasks of the day would be done.

Sometimes when it was already dark outside he'd just sit on the sofa in front of his desk and drink himself to sleep. When it was not, he'd ask Ziam to go out, drink until he couldn't feel anymore, go back home and wait until dawn, eyes wide-open, feeling miserable, empty and sorry for himself.

His office at his Record Label was a complete mess for Harry had been sending him texts until the day Louis had had enough and mad as possible, had broke anything he could grab, the frames on his desk, the laptop, the chair, the bookcase, scattering books everywhere. That's when he had seen a novel untitled ' Sweet Creature'. Harry had published this book before his senior year, almost one year after they met.

Ever since High School, his poemshad been so good many publishing houses had contacted him and one day one particular editor convinced him to publish his first novel, that it'd be a success, and it was. Harry was the new best-selling author at the edge of 17. After that, he realised that he could actually follow his dreams and didn't attend a master's degree. After their bachelor's degree, Louis had enough of school and started to work as music producer, he and Harry bought a house together, Louis working his arse off to get known, Harry writing all day long on his second novel. He read the text he knew by heart:

Sweet Creature

_To Louis,_ _  
_You have changed my life and no words will ever be good enough to thank you for what we have done together. Your incredible support gave me the strength to believe in this project, and surely, will give me some more to write again. You make me pray a God I don’t believe in and I thank you for that. You are my sweet creature.__

-

'Louis mate! Congratulations!' Niall shouted from the kitchen, he came into the sitting room holding two beers, he rushed towards Louis to greet him.  
' Thanks Nialler, how are you?' Niall stepped back, spilt beer on Ziam's carpet. 'whoops.' he bit his lip.  
'Niall I swear...' Zayn muttered. He grabbed the drinks and put them on the table, as far as possible from Niall.

  
'Have had a good day, my students are very nice, and someone brought me cookies this morning, I think his name is Richard ?!' He threw himself on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table, Zayn sighted but Liam put a hand on his lap to sooth him.  
'Harry will be delighted to hear that you've got a new best mate Niall. ' Liam joked, except that no one laughed, nope, because nobody had told Louis Harry would be here to celebrate his new contract.   
' I thought we agreed on this Niall…' Louis said rolling his eyes, but before Niall got the chance to defend himself Zayn spoke up.  
' I invited him.'  
'Why?'  
'I thought it would be great to celebrate your first big contract with your…'  
'Yeah. Tell me Zayn, what is he exactly?  
'Your non-boyfriend.' cuts Liam, Louis scoffs.  
''m not gonna talk to him.'  
'It wasn't the plan.' Niall assured, but something in his voice told Louis all the contrary.

Around 8pm Harry arrived. Niall opened the door, he turned his back to Harry and glanced at Liam, his face pretty much saying ' what the fuck do we do?' Liam on the couch immediately turned to his boyfriend in despair, but Zayn stood up in Harry's direction. Louis, turning his back to the entry, just rolled his eyes and displayed his best resting bitch face.

'Haz, how you doing ?' Zayn hugged him.  
'Went grocery shopping.' Niall hugged him too. 'Got everything I need to cook something good.' No sooner had Liam stepped back than Harry saw Louis. He didn't even catch his face, just the back of his hair, but it didn't matter. He was here. His chest warmed up instantly, his whole face lighted up.  
'Do you want me to help ?' Zayn asked.  
'Excuse me?' Harry started.  
'To cook?'  
'Oh. No! Don't worry! Thank you.' He genuinely smiled, and they all smile back at him, hoping that maybe, after more than a month, Louis would speak to Harry.

'Could you go get me a beer Z? Please? '  
'Nope.' Zayn replied immediately, Liam was playing with his hair, focused on the TV, from time to time he shouted to complain about one player or another, which made Zayn start and mutter. And of course, Niall shouted louder to agree or disagree. He didn't forget to spill beer everywhere, and to laugh hard, which annoyed Zayn as much as it made his smile.  
'Niall?'  
'Fuck you.' the Irish replied without any hesitation.  
'Fine.'

When he came into the kitchen Harry was searching for something in the fridge, of fucking course. So, he waited, because one,  he didn't want to come near him or else he'd puke and two, he didn't see himself asking Harry for a beer after a month of 'dead air'. Harry closed the fridge and started.  
'Hi'   
He was miserable, had lost weight, his skin was pale, his features were drawn out. A wave of anger hit Louis, it felt like poison was running through his veins.  _You can only blame yourself_  he thought. He was angry because as always, he saw himself in Harry, but this time it was because both look pitiful. He was angry because, yes Harry was a mess but damn he had missed his face, and right now he just wanted to rush into his arms and let go. But he couldn't, and that made him angrier. He couldn’t shout, nor spit his hate.

'Congrats.' Gosh he had missed his voice.  
'?!'  
'Liam told me about your big move.”  
'oh…Yeah.' Louis replied raising his eyebrows  
'Do you need something?'  
' I- Hum – a beer would be great.' Louis answered completely lost. What the hell was happening?  
Harry opened the fridge again and threw the can to Louis who grabbed it easily.  
'Thanks.' They went silent. Louis stayed on his feet a moment then sheepishly sat on a stool, Harry returned to his task. Louis watched him for a while, Harry could be so pretty when he was concentrate, watching him focused on a task was one of Louis favourite activities.

-

'I want you...' Harry whispered in Louis' ear while taking off his shirt.  
'Are you sure?' Louis murmured back taking off his tee.  
'Are you?' Harry added, leading Louis to the bed.  
'I'm freaked out.' Harry scoffed. 'Don't laugh at me, I don't want to hurt you.'  
'You won't okay? I'm ready.' He stopped and looked at the bulge in his jeans. 'More than ready.'

Louis rolled his eyes and let himself fall on the bed dragging Harry with him. He sat on Harry's lap, starting to swing back and forth, adjusting himself to create a friction, he kissed Harry on the neck. Harry exhaled deeply craving for more ' I'm gonna come if you don't stop right now.' Louis smiled on Harry's skin ' hold on.' Taking all his time, he kissed his neck, his collarbones, his pecs, his tummy and stopped to look at his boyfriend.

Louis unbuttoned Harry's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, he had to use force to finally peel them off ' fucking skinny jeans' he muttered. He did the same for his pants and just stared at his huge cock ' what?' asked Hazza frustrated but Louis didn’t reply, he kissed his inner tights and reached Harry's cock. He wrapped his hand around it, Harry moaned, slowly he moved his hand up and down, Harry moaned louder.

He swiped his thumb over the top of his cock already leaking, ' fuck' Harry groaned. ' Would you please do me the honour?' Louis asked smiling, his hot breath teasing Harry's cock, 'Please stop talking.' Harry answered eager to feel more. Louis started sucking Harry into his mouth, his cock firm into his lips, one hand stroking his ball the other resting on his hip.

He pumped cautiously, sliding back and forth, occasionally licking the head, and tracing its lines, when Harry moan would get louder and his hips would thrust forward Louis would slow down to make it last, but it didn't take more pumps before Harry came, his muscles tensed, his fists clenching the sheets, he slipped inside Louis' mouth one last time to reach the back of his throat and moaned loudly.

Harry dragged Louis by the neck, he was looking at him with stars in his eyes, it was the first time someone looked at him that way, and he knew Harry wasn't faking it, at this very moment words were just useless, so he kissed his boyfriend, again and again, his whole body was craving his touch, his mouth, his tongue.

'I want you.' He moaned in Harry's mouth, being desperately hard. ' Close your eyes…' Harry turned over, on the top of Louis he could go down on him easily, and he did, beginning with kisses on his groin, inner thighs, and tummy. Then he took out the lube and moisturised his thumb ' Relax.' He began to pull his cheeks apart, his thumb slowly edging to his rim.

 Harry exhaled and slipped his thumb inside Louis' hole, Louis grunted. Harry pulled his thumb in and out, looking at Louis from time to time, ready to stop if needed. ' that's- fuck- amazing' Harry grinned, pulled his thumb out and slipped it back in again to the knuckle, Louis thighs shook, the more Harry's thumb moved the weaker he would get, whining for more, always more.

He pulled out his thumb and pushed his index in so as to circle Louis' rim with his thumb, with his left hand he reached Louis cock and pump up and down his shaft, he tried his best to pull his index in and out and pump in rhythm, which was the most difficult thing he had done in his life, until Louis' ass clenched, he arched his back, let out a cry and came on Harry's palm.

-

'Louis?' Harry asked cautiously a hand on the door frame.  
'Hm?' he turned  his head, a cigarette between his fingers, sitting on a trunk – Liam claimed the trunk was useless and needed to be removed from the garden but Zayn always disagreed and said that the damn tree had been here before and it could always serve as a giant canvas.-  
'I want to talk to you.' Louis snorts.  
'After more than a month of silence?' He replied raising his eyebrows half bitter half surprised.  
'Yes.' Harry replied simply, the guy wasn't here to fight.  
'Right…' He laughed. ' What do you have to say?'  
'Do you have questions?' Harry shut the bay window and bent over it.

What the fuck did you do that? Don't you love me? Could you get the fuck out?  
'How many times?' Louis asked bitter, his features were drown-out and his jaw clenched, complete disdain, that was it.  
'Once.'  
'When ?'  
'End of April.' Louis raised his eyebrows, Harry silently thanked the nicotine obviously calming Louis a little.  
'So you've waited what? 3 weeks before telling me?'  
'I was afraid Louis.' Louis scoffed.  
'What did you do?'  
'Excuse me?' Harry asked, genuinely not understanding the question.  
'Did you take it?' Louis rephrased.  
'No.'  
'What did you do then?' Louis continued impatient.  
'He took it and- gave me – gave me a blow job.'

Louis immediately regretted asking these questions. A wave of anger inflamed his veins, his heart beat in his throat, he looked at Harry who obviously was ashamed, it made him angrier. He tried his best not to visualise the scene, but his brain wouldn't listen… So he pictured Harry fucking someone else, his hands pressed on Olly's hips, his ass fiercely clenching back and forth, his curls tickling Olly's back.

He pictured his face with his jaw clenched and passion in his eyes, the one he knew so well, he visualised his gestures, his positions, the noises he made. He could picture everything, the face Olly must have made when he came, Harry slowly releasing his grip, pulling out his cock from his rim. Harry's face when the guy sucked him, his hands pressed again his neck, his back arching... How many times would his brain picture these images? How long would it hurt?

Quickly he wiped his tears with the back of his spare hand and took a puff, inhaling deeply. He couldn't hear anything more, he wouldn't hold it but he couldn't help asking one more question anyway, the most important of all.  
'Why?' Harry's heart was aching, beating fast, too fast.  
'Out of loneliness I guess.' Harry sniffled.  
'You- guess?'  
'You weren't here Louis, you were working from dawn to dusk.'  
'I was working my ass off Harry!' He shouted his eyes full of tears.  
'I know that. But I was feeling miserable, my drafts weren't good, I wasn't much inspired, I was getting paid for nothing I-'  
'So you figured putting your cock in someone else ass would help?' He spat.  
'No. but he was paying attention you know?'  
'Because I wasn't.' The more Harry was talking the angrier Louis would get.  
'It felt good to-'  
'I bet it felt good!'  
'No, let me finish, it felt good to be the centre of attention, I'm not saying he cared more than you did. I'd never.'

  
'So it's my fault?' Louis asked, he realised that yes, this last months must had been hard for Harry, and yes Harry was true, the more Louis would work the less he would make efforts to maintain a good relationship. He thought about how many times he refused to eat with Harry because 'time is money love!', or those times he slept on the sofa in his office, leaving Harry on his own, when was the last time they had made love?  
'No.'  
'So what?' Louis sobbed.  
'So I- It was a mistake, it didn't feel good, not for a split second. I'm terribly sorry.'

Harry let himself fall on the grass, his hands hiding his face, wishing he couldn't feel a thing, a damn thing. Everything was feeling so wrong, every inch of his body and soul were aching. Funny how your whole world can tumble in front of you when you thought things couldn't be worse the night before. Maybe there was nothing more to do, maybe this was it, maybe they were too broken to possibly be whole again?

It was enough, Louis couldn't stand it. Silently, he lit another cigarette, stood up, bypassed the house to cross the front garden and reach his car. Once inside, he shouted until his throat couldn't emit a damn sound anymore. Deep down he had known what was going to happen the second Harry entered the garden, that was why he didn't speak with Harry sooner. He couldn't stand explanations, he couldn't stand the truth. He couldn't stand the images in his brain. Silence was much better, silence was soothing.

 _Lou 11:48 pm_ _  
_Driving around, dunno where I'm going. Don't care.__

-

'Wait a minute mate, gonna help you!' offered Liam.  
'Thanks, this shit is heavy' Niall replied moping the sweat on his forehead.

The second week of July had started, and the weather was pretty hot in L.A. Niall was hosting a party, many people were to come; some of his Irish family – over excited to discover what an American Summer felt like-, some of his colleagues – determined to celebrate holidays-, and obviously his best friends – always ready to get drunk, pretty drunk-.

Despite the weather both Niall and Liam were happy. Niall's family was here for a whole week, his vacations had started so he was free to do whatever he wanted, in other words, drink beers on the couch watching golf, sleep all day, party all night with the fellow Louis and eventually visit his friends. Liam was beaming too, his tattoo studio was overcrowded, the night before, Ziam had celebrated its third anniversary, plus, Zayn paintings were about to be exposed in a famous gallery. Everything was per-fect.

The air in the house was too stifling so most people moved to the terrace, music was loud, people were louder. The night was going on pretty well, Niall's cousins were making sure no one was sober, the rest of his family was chatting and laughing with pretty much everyone else, really. Harry was pretty drunk, he was dancing with Zayn – pretty much drunk too-. He was wearing a blue patterned shirt – which match perfectly with the colour of the sky- unbuttoned, just enough to reveal a nipple once in a while, the bandanna in his hair was dark, with white hearts printed on it. His skinny jeans sculpting his muscles and underlining the curves of his arse. He was absolutely stunning.

  
He didn't see Louis – Fluffy-haired Louis, wearing a black top tank with a photographer printed on it, black skinny jeans, and his old-school vans – of fucking course- took Liam's hand to lead him on the dance floor. I didn't see him when he crossed the terrace to get another drink. He didn't notice him for an hour – an hour is long to NOT notice someone, but when Louis arrived at the party he was already drunk, and Harry too, so time went fast- until their back collided. Harry turned around smiley and cheerful.

  
'Scuse me ma-' Blue eyes, fluffy hair, angel fallen from heaven, hi Louis.  
'That's okay Haz' Louis replied with a smile, Harry's hand on his chest.  
'Come on love, let's talk to Ireland! Where is he anyway?' Liam told Zayn, before taking his hand, both disappearing in the crowd. Harry and Louis were left alone. Fine.

Harry's hand was still on Louis chest, Harry wasn't in the mood to let him go. He wasn't in the mood to ONLY touch his chest, so he clenched Louis tank top and dragged him closer.  
'You look good.' He said in Louis' ear. Louis smiled. The more he tried to say something, or run away escaping the grip, the more his body would come closer.  
'Thank you I guess?' he chuckled. Harry put his hands on Louis' hips and started to swing.

'What are you doing Haz?' he whispered, looking straight in his eye, Harry laughed, for the first time in ages, a genuine laugh, the kind of laugh that made Louis' heart melt.

'I'm dancing with you silly.'

'That's not appropriate.' Louis replied smiling.

'Who cares?' Harry replied right back, a dimpled smile on his lips, he pulled Louis closer who hide his face on Harry's neck. He could feel his warmth; the fabric of his shirt was so thin he felt Harry's pecs. His skin was soft... He smelt his scent, his usual Hugo boss perfume with a tiny touch of sweat... His mouth – as always- was so fucking kissable, his lips had the perfect shade of pink, freshly moisturised by his tongue...Louis, drunk as he could possibly be, let it go and kissed Harry on his favourite spot, at the beginning of his jaw, just under his ear. Harry let out a sloppy chuckle

'That's not appropriate.'

'Who cares?' Louis murmured immediately. Harry slid his hands along Louis' waist and reached his back pockets, he caressed Louis' butt gently and looked straight in his eye, Louis couldn't help staring back, Harry was so beautiful and fucking attractive. Both were still rocking slowly, Time stopped but they didn't, sparkles in their eyes, there was just the two of them. Almost.

'HAZZA!' Niall shouted, kissing his cheek, he was drunk, Irishly drunk, which meant, drunker than everyone else.  
'Yeah babe?' Harry looked at him amused.  
'You good?' He asked cheerfully.  
'I'm good mate. You good?'  
'Wasted.' he barked a laugh ' Life's awesome.' And then, he left.  
Louis took Harry's hand, and lead him to Harry's room. They entered the room, Louis locked the door, pushed Harry to make him fall on the bed, and let himself fall as well.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked scrutinizing Louis' face, he was so closed... that was torture.  
'Shut up.' Louis murmured firmly, his face was grave but his eyes, his eyes was burning to see more of Harry's body. Louis unbuttoned his shirt, Harry, of course, let him, watching him a smile on his lips, dimples deep. Then, he hauled himself up to take off his shirt and threw it on the floor, his face was near Louis' again, their lips almost touching, almost. But Louis shook his head no, Harry died a little more.

He laid on his back again. Louis sort-of stood up, threw Harry's golden boots away, but took all his time to peel off his skinny jeans and pants, Harry sighted deeply, as if to say hurry-the-fuck-up. His cock was already hard, the bulge on Louis jeans didn't indicate much less. Louis took off his top tank and his vans too, hardly had he wanted to take off his jeans than Harry raised himself 'let me do it.'

He had his face in front of Louis' bulge, so that was how the gates of Heaven looked like. He licked his abdomen, pulled down his jeans and dragged him on the bed again. Harry tried to kiss him, but Louis shook his head no again shaking off the way desire was thrumming through his veins. Harry frowned.

'The hell' he muttered, but Louis didn't reply, he wasn't in the mood to explain that he was not ready to kiss Harry again. Fuck is fuck right? But everything is different when it comes to kiss someone, kissing someone means a lot more, so no Louis was not ready to share this intimacy again, if it makes any sense. Louis took Harry's bandanna, threw it away, Harry frowning again. Then he stood up, rummaged through one of the drawer and found the lube, when was the last time they fucked at Niall's?

He climbed on the bed again pouring some onto his fingers, he opened Harry's legs… His index found his way to Harry's butt, he began to circle his rim slowly with his middle finger, when the curly one moaned, he nudged his finger in his hole all the way to the knuckle, Harry moaned harder. Even if it hurt, he had missed this feeling so much he didn't really care, that was the kind of hurt that made you feel better. Louis put another finger in and stretched Harry's hole. It felt insanely good. Louis didn't wait much longer, his own cock sore already. He poured some lube in his palm and spread it on his shaft. He pushed in slowly, all the way to his balls and Harry grunted silently.

He was dragged by Harry's thighs, now gripping tightly on his hips. Louis pulled his cock out and heard Harry exhaled, a long and deep breath. He pulled in again, deeper and slower this time enjoying the feeling of the top of his cock slamming Harry's tight hole, his shaft sliding in and out inside him to reach his scrotum. Once he got the rhythm, his moves turned into deep thrusts, Harry 's nails scratching and diving deeper onto his back a bit more each time. Both men were breathing heavily and were striving to moan silently. Louis fists were gripped tightly onto the bed sheets his knuckles turning white, Harry found another way to be silent by biting his boyfriend's skin.

Louis was thrusting hard when Harry let out a familiar cry, Louis' cock was hitting on his prostate. Louis didn't change anything knowing that a few more thrusts would be enough, and he was right. Harry threw back his head and let out a muffled grunt, his thighs violently dragged Louis' body closer, his own body eager to be filled up one last time with Louis' cock. Louis' back curved one last time and he came a split second after.

-

'Are you sure?' Louis asked sparkles in his eyes.  
'Well, Niall doesn't know how to read so…' Harry deadpanned and took a sip of his tea.  
'Gonna tell him you said that! ' Louis chuckled.  
'It's fine he has no sense of humour either.' Harry shrugged, and Louis barked a laugh.

'Seriously,' Harry put his cup on the coffee table to grab the book. ' I want YOU to be the first person to read it.' He handed it to Louis.  
'That's a consecration for me, truly honoured.' He replied scrutinizing the novel as if it had many details...There was nothing to peer at, it was just white with the title written in a plain font.  
'Don't -' Harry replied frowning, couldn't Louis be serious for a minute?  
'I'm serious, ' Miracles do happen 'gonna finally understand what's going on in this brilliant mind of yours.' Louis grinned at him.  
'It's not about me.' Harry assured, but Louis scoffed.  
'It's definitely about you, you poured your soul into it. It's like an Horcrux you know?' Louis replied confident. He put the book on his lap and took Harry's cup in his palms to peer at it.  
'If you say so Professor Trelawney.' Harry teased.  
Louis left the sitting room the book in his hand, when he came back he was wearing his glasses. -He was cute, like really, really cute.-  
'Please Lou, don't mimic her I swear…'  
'If you'd excuse me, I have a novel to read. ' he sat back. 'Kiss Niall goodnight for me, would you?'  
'Are you serious?' Harry bit his lip. Louis glared at Harry and put the book back on his lap.  
'Do these glasses look like a fuckin joke to you?' He asked, Harry kissed him softly on the cheek.  
'You're crazy and I love you. ' He said his eyes full of tears, he was about to leave the room when Louis called him, he turned around to see Louis the cuppa in his hands.  
'The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy.' he gasped.  
Harry laughed and left.

‘Sweet Creature’ Louis peered at it for a while – very long- time before opening it. This was important, this novel was an access to Harry's mind and spirit. It was his jewel. Louis knew Harry was talented, literature lovers agreed on his talents, he was brilliant, period.

The cover in itself was telling a story, it was plain but striking at the same time, simple yet effective. Obviously, this story was not supposed to be taken lightly. Eventually he decided to open the book and read it in a row, closing the book at 5am utterly speechless.

  
It was a masterpiece; the story of an introverted clumsy guy who had a brilliant mind and a big heart. The guy named Peter was writing his thoughts on a diary, eventually had fallen in love with a girl, pretty much his opposite and was forced to open up. The plot was interesting, the writing was witty, the characters were perfectly built – with their flaws, insecurities and charms the future readers would ultimately fall for them and feel them. Everything was perfect. Of course Louis had been right, Peter was 16- same age as Harry when he started to write the story-, had brown hair and loved literature.

He was writing poems and songs, was sensitive, smart, weird… He was Harry. That was scary though because in many chapters the poor guy was feeling empty and miserable, suicidal even. One sentence was particularly touching, Peter had sent a letter to the girl he loved, telling her that if people were rain, he was a drizzle and she was a hurricane. Louis heart broke reading this because Peter was not a drizzle, Peter was the downpour after months of drought, he was the drops turning sunbeams into rays of colour. He was so beautiful it hurts.

This book filled Louis' heart with this weird evangelical zeal, convincing him that the shattered world would never be put back together unless and until all living humans would read it.  
Louis was hoping that somehow, Harry had made things worse for a reason or another. He was hoping Harry wasn't entirely feeling like Peter. That night, he promised himself he would, for the rest of his life, remind his boyfriend that his beauty was infinite, and some infinities were bigger than other infinities.

-

'Could be fun yeah! Harry what do you think?'  
'Hum?' Harry muttered.  
'Guys can you stop for a second?' Niall answered exasperated, he put his beer on the coffee table and began to stare at Louis and Harry.  
'Excuse me?' Louis raised his eyebrows.  
'Drop it Ni, they just didn't hear you.' Liam said calmly but Niall continued to stare at the two guys.  
'If you want to fuck go upstairs, jeeez, but if you stay there, talk to us.'  
'Don't know what you're talking about.' Louis said simply displaying his resting bitch face. Harry suppressed a laugh.  
'You've been fucking like teen for two weeks.' Niall said impatient.  
'And?' Louis replied immediately.  
'And I'm getting tired of Harry, me best mate, crying when we're together alone because of this whole situation. Because you fuck him and then leave him. I'm also tired of Harry not opening his damn mouth, because obviously he knows how to do it.' Niall said his cheeks darkening.

Niall wasn't the type of guy getting pissed easily, he was a cool guy, understanding and patient. He was loyal, the most loyal of Harry's friends since primary school. But enough was enough. He had waited though, a damn long period of time. He had watched his best friend getting worse and worse as days passed, he had tried to talk to Louis, like a thousand times, and to Harry a billion more.

But the two of us just weren't listening, Louis wasn't listening to Zayn advice either, Liam was just too wise to interfere, nothing had changed. Niall cared too much to just let them destroy each other 's heart. First of all, he wasn't in his nature to shut his mouth when something was bothering him, he could say with diplomacy though. But now, he was tired, Harry and Louis weren't teen, they were adults, they could talk to each other. They could do more than just fuck and mope around just after.

'Guys please, no need to fight.' Zayn spoke up.  
'We're all best mates, you're all thinking the same, don't lie.' Niall said dryly.  
'He's right.' Liam remarked. Zayn stared at his boyfriend who replied with a sort-of 'Come on babe you know he is' face.  
'Is this an intervention?' Harry asked.  
'It is.' Niall answered quickly. 'Define your relationship.' Boom.  
'It's getting better.' Louis said but Niall scoffed at him, even Zayn laughed.  
'It's not. Define your relationship.'  
'It's not me to tell.' Harry snorted.

'Louis?' The guy shrugged.  
'So fucking figure this fuck out.' They went silent. ' I meant NOW, get the fuck out of here and talk, and I swear if you don't know what you are when you come back, well, don't.'

-

Louis and Harry went near the shore. They both sat, facing each other so that Harry couldn’t see the sea.

‘If we talk I’m going to think about what you did and If I think about you fucking someone else I’m gonna be mad again.’ Louis cut Harry’s thoughts.

‘It’s been two weeks since we been you know... ’

'Fucking?'

'Yeah.'

‘And?’

‘I thought it meant something.’

‘I thought what we had for three years meant something.’ Louis answered naturally, he was playing distractedly with the sand.

‘It  _does_.’

‘That’s why you fucked someone else.’ Louis spit.

He could not bear peering at Harry, looking into his eyes only to see the void of his poor excuses. He could almost hear ‘sorry’ just by looking at him. He was tired of his apologies. It didn’t work like that.

‘I made a mistake.’

‘And you expect me to forgive you, to be understanding.’

‘I expect nothing. But I do want you to forgive me. I want us back together eventually.’

‘Why?’ It was a genuine question. How could someone, who dares breaking your heart, want to be forgiven and understood?

‘I  _love_  you.’ Harry insisted looking at Louis who scoffed.

‘Do you? Cause last time I checked, people who love each other don’t fuck others out of loneliness. Speaking of, you’ll have to find something stronger than ‘I was lonely’ as a fucking excuse.’

‘You’re right it’s not. I was drunk, and I thought my loneliness would be enough. It was a mistake. I didn’t realise what I was doing.’

‘It takes time to get your dick sucked or maybe weren’t you aware of your dick being pumped in and out?’ Harry sighed, this conversation was not going to solve anything.

‘What do you want me to say? That I haven’t been sleeping since our breakup? That I tried to kill myself as recently as last week? That I feel miserable and worthless. Fine. I do. I can’t live without you, it hurts to my core. Does it make you happy? Does it change anything?’

‘No.’ Louis replied without as much as batting an eyelid even though hearing about his suicidal attempt broke his heart.

For as far as he could remember Harry had always been depressed, he had always been touched by the world in a way only few people could. He had repeatedly stated that the world was too heavy to bear, that he never quite fitted. This condition had been praised by many writers and critics who characterized the deep suffering as a source of wander. They couldn’t understand, what Harry had was a curse not a blessing. Anyway, depression could never serve as an excuse, even Harry knew that. Being depressed doesn’t give you the right to be a bad person. Louis wouldn’t feel sorry, not tonight.

Harry stood up, looked at the sea and breathed in. Except from the chaos of their hearts, if truly was a peaceful night.

‘That’s why you don’t kiss me?’

‘What?’

‘When we fuck. You don’t kiss me.’ Louis nodded sheepishly, he hadn’t imagined being forced to have this conversation. He loathed explanations.

‘It’s just sex then?’ Harry had been hoping to hear something hopeful, Louis nodded instead.

 

Harry went out that night and came back late in the morning, smelling like cheap alcohol and vomit.

-

 

They didn’t see each other for a month after that. Louis loathed the situation to the point of cringing whenever hearing Harry’s name. It had become an unmentionable subject.  

‘Did you tell him?’ Niall said digging his fingers into the freshly made hummus. Harry stared at him, but the Irish guy didn’t bother.

‘It won’t change anything. I broke his heart Ni. I don’t know if he will ever forgive me, if he  _can_.  I don’t think he wants me back. He hates me and has all the rights to.’

‘You made a mistake,  _it happens_ , you’re only human.’ Harry shook his head scoffing. This excuse wouldn’t be enough. It wouldn’t suffice to mend a heart broken into a thousand pieces. It wouldn’t turn the unforgiveable into pardonable.

‘What I’m saying is that, if you show that you do love him, that you are literally ready to do anything to be back with him, that you won’t do any shit again and he refuses to see that and gives you the benefit of the doubt well it’s a shame for him. He is suffering but he still loves you, you two are meant for each other, you don’t move on from a three-year relationship that easily, come on. He loves you man and Love should be enough.’

 

-

 

‘Come on! Stop stepping back!’ Harry tried to lead Louis into their brand-new living room.

‘Let me see Hazza!’

‘Fine!’ he took the bandana off Louis’ eyes.

The living room was garnished with antique furniture. They were old and mottled, but one could tell they were picked with great care. The curtains were drawn and candles lit. The room looked like a tableau. The air was filled with mint, chocolate cake and black tea. Louis’ heart was swollen by an undecipherable bliss.

‘What do you think?’ Harry inquired.

Louis turned around and kissed him until Harry doubted the very existence of the world. For a hallowed moment, it had been all about Louis. Loving Harry would be the only adequate answer to  come up with.

 

-

Time passed and they were back at Niall's. 

  
'I just need you to let me come back!' Harry said breathing heavily.  
'I don't want you to come back!' Louis shouted back.  
'let me fucking try at least!' He answered at the top of his lunges, his arms wide-open.  
'You broke my heart Harry.' Louis replied, looking Harry straight in the eye, on the verge of tears.  
'And mine is dying because of it.' Harry replied gravely. ' I am so sorry Louis...So fucking sorry, but I need you to let me try.'  with his palm, he grossly wiped his own tears away.  
'I'm sick and tired of your apology! Stop it! ' Louis stated and turned his head to the ocean.  
'I need you, I- I can't live without you, I don't- I can't  _be_  without you.'  
'But you can fuck someone else.' Louis replied in dismay.

Harry shook his head flabbergasted. Louis had not forgiven him. Maybe some mistakes couldn't be forgiven? Again, Harry's world was crumbling, he was trying so hard to get Louis back it had drained all his strength. All this time, if it wasn't for Louis he would be dead. But Louis had made himself pretty clear, he wouldn't let him come back, maybe he wanted to but could not. What to do when your person doesn't want the status anymore? First he had been ashamed, empty and miserable. Then, one night they had talk and the thought that, maybe, they would be together again had popped up in his mind, he had been so relieved.After that, they sort-of made love at Niall's, but stopped again, and so emptiness had come back. He was drained to the bone.

He walked towards the ocean, taking off his patterned shirt, throwing it on the sand without a glance at Louis.  
'What the hell you think you're doing?!' Louis rushed towards Harry, covered with water to his hips already. ' Come the fuck back Harry. I swear if you don't come the fuck back I'll kill you myself!' He shouted. But Harry didn't stop, he didn't even turn around, nothing mattered anymore.

'You think you can escape what you did through death ? Don't you dare fucking die!' Louis followed him. 'Fine then! I'll get you out this fucking ocean myself.' he  took off his vans - because no need to screw up a pair of vans if dying ain't the plan, right? - and ran towards Harry. The waves hit his thighs violently and slowed down his pace. The ocean was covering Harry's body to his collarbone now.

'For Christ sake, come back! ' Louis cried desperately. Harry turned around. Wet cheeks, empty eyes, his whole life already faded away.

'You're fucking crazy Harry Styles. You just can't kill yourself. That's not- I swear you're out of your mind. ' Louis kept moving forwards and finally grabbed Harry's arms.

'Look at me.' But Harry didn't. ' Look at me for fuck sake!' with his other hand he lifted Harry's chin up and his heart broke one more time, Louis had never seen Harry like that, nor anyone in his whole life. Harry was definitely ready to die.

'What you think you're doing? You think you are allowed to die? You are fucking not. You don't die you hear me?'  Louis vision was blurred by tears, but he couldn't let Harry go, his grip was so strong it must have hurt but he didn't care. He put his other hand on Harry's nape of the neck and pull him closer.

'let's get back on the shore okay? ' He said gently,' Please.'

Harry reached Louis' hand, pressed it gently knotting his fingers in his. Louis stepped back, Harry followed him, when they were both on the shore, far away from the ocean Louis relieved Harry's wrist and hugged him with all his strength. Their chests collided, Harry's body was shaking and so cold the only source of warmth was his tears on Louis' shoulder.

'I wish I were dead.' Harry held Louis so tight it hurt but the small one couldn't care less. ' I don't want you to believe that I rushed into the ocean to make you come back. I'm stupid but I know it wouldn't work.' Louis scoffed kissing Harry's forehead. 

'Never ever again. Geez I- you're not allowed to die okay?'

 _I can't fix us if you're dead_ he thought. 

 

-

Three months had passed. Not so surprisingly, Louis was still in love. Waiting for some good news had been his main occupation. He had hoped for more contracts, new talents, anything to pass the time really.

Obviously, it did not work. The thoughts of Harry Styles were still wandering through his mind. From time to time, he could feel his heart shrinking as if its only function had been to love Harry and Harry only. Even his tattoos seemed to be slowly fading away without their complementary inks.

One night - and against all odds- he had prayed. He was exhausted; waiting for his feelings to disappear yet hoping to see the man he loved begging one last time…and this bitterness corroding the edges of his soul that would not go away… Moving on was unfeasible, trying to had made him shiver to his core.

‘Ok God, I’m sorry I- you probably know I’m not a believer… The thing is, I’m desperate. I need something, anything, a sign, some help I don’t know… If you help me I promise, I’ll go to church and all that shit – fuck- sorry. What Am I doing?’ he put his face between his hands and paused. He slowly breathed in and out trying his best not to break down. ‘I need him so bad’ he burst into tears

How could someone have the power to shatter you to dust and make you feel so whole?

 -

 

People were bustling around, chatting, and drinking. From time to time, they would stick coloured dots on the walls to complete the sale. Zayn was beaming, six of his paintings were displayed tonight. He even got to be listened to by some of the greatest names in modern arts.

‘He’s mesmerizing don’t you think?’ Liam whispered.

‘He is a sunshine.’ Niall joked and received a blow in his ribs. ‘Alright, alright. The guy’s like a pig in shite, anyone could tell!’ an old lady started at his words, glared at him and stepped away. Liam guffawed, his eyes almost shut.

‘Did you see Haz?’

‘He was in the back when Z spoke. He didn’t want to… you know…’

‘See Lou.’

Niall didn’t answer but took a sip instead, embarrassed.

‘Did they talk?’ Liam resumed.

‘No that I know of. I think since, ya know, the night H tried to – hm, he felt silent. I think he’s trying to accept the breakup.’ he lowered his voice and glanced suspiciously around him.

‘He came for dinner last week, Z made me swear not to talk about any of this.’

‘That’s because you make him feel awkward.’

‘Do I?’ Niall laughed although Liam looked genuinely concerned.

‘I’m joking…it’s not you man. He doesn’t like to open up that’s all.’

‘He talks to _you_.’  Niall frowned ‘I mean, _we_ ’re here too, I just hope he knows that.’ He concluded just as Harry entered his field of vision.

 

With a white shirt stylised by a pink silk suit, the writer was breathtakingly beautiful. He had been listening to random conversations and peering at paintings all night long. Lost in thought, he didn’t see that, in the corner of the room, a guy - in a discreet three-piece black suit, was gaping at him.

‘Having fun?’ the inquiry made him start, he turned around, astounded. ‘Not understanding the paintings drives you mad and you never liked champagne.’ He looked at the untouched drink and scrunched his nose.

‘I tried to listen to what the paintings had to say.’

‘And?’

‘I don’t speak canvas.’ Louis suppressed a laugh and bit his lip. ‘Don’t laugh.’

‘I’m not.’ He pressed his lips together not to smile but his attempt failed so he decided to drink instead.

Silent fell, Harry looked at the glass again, a strange expression on his face.

‘Did you buy anything?’ Louis resumed, searching for eye contact.

‘I wanted to buy this one.’ he said crossing his arms. He looked concerned, professional. ‘Why?’ He emptied his drink, grabbed Harry’s and gave them to a waiter passing by.

‘Thanks.’ Harry mumbled still looking at the painting. ‘It would be perfect above the piano…So that you can look at it and get inspired.’

‘What about you?’ Harry didn’t answer.

 

When he finally looked at Louis, the man was gazing at him. At this precise moment, he understood:  both had to be part of the story. The world stopped spinning, they were looking at each other for the first time all over again. Hundreds of words could be uttered, which one to choose?

‘I could look at you and write poetry.’ Louis was hanging on every word, feeling sacred.

He smiled and without further due, took out a purple dot and stuck it on the wall. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !  
> I remember I got a LOT of criticism for that one shot, people telling me Louis wouldn't forgive Harry. I guess what I wanted to say is that love does not hurt, people hurt people and that is precisely why things aren't just black or white. 
> 
> It depends on the story, sometimes lovers can forgive...you can't really go against that  
> 11/21/17 work finished !! follow me on twitter @lhismutual
> 
> lots of love xx


End file.
